the girl forgotten
by Waterborn11
Summary: okay this is my first story. it is about a girl named kasumi who is in her second year of high school. in her first year people ignored her and never talked to her. because of this she has a bad attitude towards anything. she meets inuyasha, sesshomaru, kagome ect. they help her change and kasumi and sesshomaru fall in love. then kasumi's ex-boyfriend naraku shows up…
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place in modern time. It is about a girl named kasumi. Sesshomaru falls in love with during high school.

Kasumi P.O.V.

Setting: walking down the sidewalk.

Great... First day of a new school year...

A man with silver hair bumps into me.

Me: watch it!

Man: filthy human

Ahhhhh he's a demon. No wonder the attitude.

Kid behind the man: Oi! Sesshomaru! Don't kill her!

Sesshomaru: be quiet Inuyasha

Inuyasha doesn't back down.

Inuyasha: remember? No killing people. You have to make it through a whole year without one kill. Then you can go off into your silly kingdom.

What are they talking about? Kingdom?

Inuyasha: what school are you going to?

Me: eeerrrr... The demon and priestess one...?

Inuyasha: you forget the name?

Me: i don't really pay attention to that stuff.

Inuyasha: well we are going to "the demon and priestess one" too. If you haven't figured it out yet this cold hearted person next to me is Sesshomaru. I am Inuyasha.

Me: I'm Kasumi

Inuyasha: look at that Sesshomaru you've already made a friend!

Sesshomaru just glares at inuyasha.

Me: ha well let's go then or we're gonna be late.

Sesshomaru: hn

Sesshomaru walks ahead of me and Inuyasha.

Me: is he usually like this?

Inuyasha: ya pretty much

The rest of the walk was in silence. When we got to the school we were met by teachers. The teachers told us where are lockers are. And can you guess who my locker buddies were? Sesshomaru had the locker to my left and the most annoying yet somehow popular girl, kikyo, was to my right. It must be a sign saying this is going to be the worst year of my life.

Kikyo walks over to Sesshomaru.

Kikyo: hi! What's your name?

Sesshomaru: ...

Kikyo: i'm kikyo!

Sesshomaru: i didn't ask for your name pathetic miko.

I couldn't help but laugh at this.

Kikyo and Sesshomaru look at me funny.

Maybe this year won't be so bad.

I walked into my homeroom and i saw inuyasha. He smiled and waved at me. He Gestured to take the seat next to him. On his other side was a girl with black hair and sky blue eyes... She looked familair...

Me: kikyo?

The girl looked at me and then smiled. Kikyo doesn't smile all pretty like that.

Girl: kikyo is my sister. I'm kagome.

Me: sorry you look a lot like her.

Kagome: ….?

Me: what?

Kagome: aren't you going to tell me your name?

Me: oh... Sorry... I'm kasumi.

Kagome: is this your first year here? I don't recognize you.

Me: no this is my second year like most people.

Kagome: oh! I knew almost everyone last year. I'm surprised you seem kinda lost.

Me: thanks! I have always wanted someone to tell me that!

Kagome: sorry... What about you there?

Inuyasha: I moved here with my brother Sesshomaru tagmai.

Kagome: you're inuyasha tagmai!?

Inuyasha: ya

Me: eeerrrrr... Who?

Kagome: they're a rich family. They own one of the most successful businesses in japan!

Me: ooohhhh i don't really pay attention to that stuff.

Inuyasha: what do you pay attention to?

Me: well nothing really. I have never found something that can keep me interested in it.

Inuyasha: really? Well you're still talking to me.

Me: ya? I didn't really notice... (Mumbles) maybe things will be different this year...

Inuyasha P.O.V.

Kasumi: maybe things will be different this year...

What does she mean by that? What happened last year? And why didn't Kagome recognize kasumi? Kagome said she knew everyone except one or two people. Maybe kagome was exaggerating? Naaaa she doesn't seem like the type.

Me: hmmmm

Kagome: inuyasha? What are you thinking?

Me: nothing

Kasumi: that look you just had... It doesn't suit you. You should think less.

I growled at her but she just laughed. Wait she laughed? Normally when people hear me growl for the first time they are scared. But she laughed? What an odd human.

Kasumi P.O.V.

After talking with inuyasha and kagome for the rest of homeroom the bell rang.

Of course he was in my next class. Sesshomaru was sitting in the back left corner.

Damn that's my favorite place to sit... (Next to the window and in the back can't really be annoyed by anyone there). I sat in the back right corner. A girl with black hair and brown eyes sat next to me.

Girl: hi I'm Sango

Me: kasumi

Man... Why do people feel the need to talk to me this year? Do i have one of those faces where people just want to keep taking? I don't think so...everyone ignored me last year.

Sango screams. I look over to see my friend Miroku groping her Ass. I couldn't help but snicker. Sango got the royal treatment!

Me: sorry Sango he does that.

Sango: I see...

Miroku: Kasumi! Nice to see you.

He began to reach for my ass but i quickly slapped his hand and said: you too!

Miroku: i see you haven't changed

Me: like your one to talk!

The teacher walked in at that moment and began to talk about... Mathematics? I think it was mathematics.

My next class was...English. Yay i get to listen to my teacher recite lines of poetry while i am supposed to take notes! I hope kagome is in my class... Wait when did i have someone i want to talk to? Hn...

Luckly i had kagome in my class... But of course i had my favorite person there too! Kikyo!

The teacher called our names off a list. He then began reading out of a... Poetry book... I must be psychic or maybe my life is just really predictable.

While the teacher was reading kagome turned towards me.

Kagome: the guy over there is inuyasha brother... He's sesshomaru.

Me: ya he seems like a really stuck up and arrogant guy.

I noticed sesshomaru's ears seemed to twitch... HE WAS LISTENING IN ON MY CONVERSATION WHAT A CREEP!

I smiled knowing that he could hear me.

Sesshomaru P.O.V.

Kasumi: ya he seems like a really stuck up and arrogant guy.

I looked over to see her smiling! Was she trying to get killed? On the outside i am calm but on the inside I am fuming with anger and confusion. I am never confused. How dare she try to play with me? Does she value nothing?

A/N: sorry this is the end of the story… ya it was a crappy story. I hear your complaints. I hope the story will get better as it goes on. I hope you will keep reading. Please give me a lot of criticism I need it!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: as much I wish I owned this story I don't.

Kasumi P.O.V.

Well I genuinely annoyed Sesshomaru with my last comment... I guess I am going to pay for it now.

Sesshomaru had me pinned against the outside school wall. It was after school so nobody was here. I live alone so I know that no one will worry about me. Maybe I should scream?

As if reading my mind Sesshomaru then used his right hand to cover my mouth.

A/N: I realize Sesshomaru is only supposed to have one arm but in this story he has two. It makes my life easier.

Shit... I am going to die here... huh... I wonder what's it like... Death... Is it peaceful? Is there a heaven? Will I go to hell? I probably will go to hell. I never gave life a try. Whatever.

Sesshomaru: do want to die miko?

He removed his hand from my mouth.

Me: my name is Kasumi not miko.

Sesshomaru: your life is hanging in the balance and you are worrying about me getting your name right?

Me: well ya duh! I want to die knowing that my killer knows my name.

Sesshomaru looks taken aback by this comment.

Sesshomaru: so you wish to die? Are you not afraid of death?

I start laughing. Sesshomaru lets go of me completely. I fall to the ground laughing. When I stand back up I wipe a tear from my eye.

Me: I haven't laughed that hard in a really long time.

Sesshomaru: explain yourself miko.

Me: well since you're calling me miko I guess you're not going to kill me. Sesshomaru why should I fear death? If I die then I die. I don't have anything that I savor in this world. No one cares for me. Why would death be any different? If I go into hell I doubt it could get much worse than this. I already live in hell. My life doesn't have a purpose.

Sesshomaru then walks away.

Me: so I was right in saying that you aren't going to kill me?

Sesshomaru: I don't need to kill people who want to die.

Well I don't want to die but I wouldn't care if I did.

I walked home as if nothing happened. When I got home I started making dinner. Tacos! That's something I would miss that isn't in hell.

While I sat down to eat my yummy tacos I began thinking about Sesshomaru and all the people she saw today.

Me: he is kinda arrogant but at least he has some honor in himself. He wouldn't kill me because he said... He doesn't kill people who want to die.

Hmmm... His brother Inuyasha seems pretty cool... And then there is Kagome. She doesn't recognize me.

A/N: yes I know my character is talking to herself. It is a sure sign of insanity.

Me: well I wouldn't expect Kagome to recognize me. After all last year I dressed in black baggy shorts, and baggy black sweatshirts. My hair was also really short like a boy.

A/N: ya you are probably annoyed by all these author notes but please ignore the fact that my character's hair grew from a boy cut to mid length over the summer. I am pretty sure that isn't possible.

Me: then there is Miroku. He hasn't changed from last year. He was my only friend. Oh and Sango! She also seems nice. I wonder what her story is. Uuugggghhhh and Kikyo. She is such a bitch. She completely ruined my life. Uuuggghhhh and she is my locker buddy...

The rest of my day went by without incident.

Kasumi's dream

Walking... Walking... With no purpose... I look ahead and I see Sesshomaru, Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango. I run trying to catch up to them. I couldn't run fast enough though. They started to disappear into the blackness. I ran after them telling my legs to move faster but it had the opposite effect. I felt like I was moving through water. When they finally disappeared into the depths of my dream I stopped chasing them. I felt my old anxiety return to me. I sat down and curled up into a ball. I felt like I was falling apart. There was a huge hole in my chest. A gap that I couldn't fill. I saw Kikyo standing above me.

She smirked and said: what's the matter? Can't you do anything right?

She scoffed at me and walked away.

I started crying. Hot tears running down my face. I couldn't stop them. They kept on coming as if I was back in the time when my parents died.

I woke up. I felt the tears on my face. I quickly wiped them away.

Me: it's alright... That's all in the past... Let it go...

I ignored the tears forming in my eyes threatening to remind me of my pain. I got dressed and put on a bit of mascara. I made some toast with Nutella. I grabbed my backpack and walked out the door.

Yay! School time!

As I was walking I ran into Sesshomaru and Inuyasha again. Me and Inuyasha talked while Sesshomaru walked in front of us with the same silence as before.

Suddenly Sesshomaru stopped.

Sesshomaru: miko... Why were you crying?

I was frozen. How did he know?

Me: what do you mean?

Sesshomaru: do not try to fool me. I can smell the tears. You were crying this morning. Why?

Me: maybe you're losing your grip. I don't cry.

Sesshomaru: hn

We started to walk again.

Inuyasha: were you crying?

Me: no! Wouldn't you be able to smell them if I was?

Inuyasha: my sense of smell isn't as good as Sesshomaru's is. I am only a hanyo and tears don't have a strong scent.

Me: excuses excuses... I thought you were better than that Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: stupid girl...

Me: did you say something?

Inuyasha: ya I said stupid gi-

Sesshomaru: stop being naïve. She could purify you in a second.

Me: thank you Sesshomaru!

Sesshomaru: hn

I whisper: is that all you can say...

Sesshomaru: no I just chose not to speak.

The rest of the walk was in silence.

When we got into the school Inuyasha went down one hallway while my and Sesshomaru went down another. That's right... His locker is next to mine...

While I was putting my things away Sesshomaru asked me again.

Sesshomaru: why?

Me: why what? Why do we have day and night? Well you see the earth revolves on this thing called an axis. Of course the axis isn't really there but it is an imaginary line tha-

Sesshomaru: I see I was not clear enough for someone of your low intelligence.

Me: aaawwwe you're too nice!

Sesshomaru: why were you crying?

Me: why are you so stubborn?

Sesshomaru: why are you avoiding my question?

Me: I'm not avoiding it. I just don't have an answer cause I wasn't crying.

Sesshomaru then pinned me against my locker.

Me: remember we went over this. Not afraid of death.

Sesshomaru: I will not kill you. But I will make your life a very painful experience.

Me: well I guess I rather if you'd kill me then.

Sesshomaru: ...

Me: fine I had a nightmare. It brought back old memories. I started crying. Happy?

Sesshomaru: ... What was your nightmare?

Me: you wouldn't understand. You don't know me.

Sesshomaru: alright I will let you go since you told me why you cried. But one day you will tell me your nightmare.

One day? What does he mean by that?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha... I wish I did

A/N: please review. I would like to know if I should make any changes or if you have a story idea. Also when I start with Sesshomaru it doesn't seem like him. This is because I feel like he acts cold on the outside but on the inside he is really confused.

Sesshomaru P.O.V.

Why did I tell her that? What did I mean when I said "one day"?

My beast inside took over. It tried to comfort her.

My next class is mathematics... Kasumi...

She seems to have a dark past. I want her to tell me everything... But I do not know why I wish for this.

When I start walking towards my class a miko stops me.

Miko: hhheeeeeyyyy Sesshomaru!

Me: who are you?

Miko: I'm Kikyo! Duh! The girl near your locker.

Now I remember her. She tried talking to me but I insulted her.

Me: hn

Kikyo: so I was wondering if me and you can hang out sometime.

As she said this she took a step closer and started playing with my shirt.

Me: I guess you did not understand from our previous encounter... I don't like you. You are a failure.

The miko is surprised that I did not say yes. She must be used to getting what she wants.

Me: goodbye

I walk into class and the first thing I see is Kasumi. She is sitting exactly where I sat yesterday.

I walk over to her.

Kasumi: hey

Me: I believe that is my seat.

Kasumi: oh I am sorry! I didn't see your name on it.

She stands up and begins to inspect the desk.

Me: miko, what are you doing?

Kasumi: I am searching for your name of course! But I can't find it. If this is your desk then your name should be on it...

I sighed.

Me: have the seat. I will sit here.

I take the seat behind her while she smirks at her accomplishment of fooling me.

A minute later a girl and a monk walk in.

The girl looks at me and Kasumi with a surprised expression. She walks over and takes the seat next to Kasumi. The monk follows her and sits in the desk next to me.

Girl: hi

Kasumi: hey Sango

At that moment the teacher walked in.

The girl, Sango, pulled out a piece of paper. She began writing on it. She passed it to Kasumi. Kasumi read it, wrote on it, the passed it back to Sango. They did this throughout the whole class. At the end of class after Sango had written on it she dropped the page.

I had a few second glance at the page. This was enough for my demon eyes to read the whole page.

(_Sango_, Kasumi)

_Omg I can't believe Sesshomaru is sitting behind you._

What's the big deal?

_Well I hear people piss him off really quickly._

Too late he already has threatened my life. I also could bet that he has cursed several times since yesterday.

_What?! Not okay!_

Eeehhh it's not like it hasn't happened before.

_People have threatened to kill you before!_

Whoops... Didn't mean to tell you that...

_Wait! People have?_

Well I lead an eventful life.

_Haha you're so funny! You are at a school teaching demons, monks, and mikos'. How can that be_ _eventful?_

I don't know why but it seems evil demons like to try to kill me.

_Wow I only have killed a couple demons so far... How many have you killed?_

A hundred...? Somewhere around there.

_What?!_

I told you.

_Well back to Sesshomaru..._

Uuuugggghhh I was happy with the topic we had before can we keep it there?

_Nope! But I think he likes you!_

Why? Because he threatened my life?

_No because you have pissed him off and you are still alive!_

That was where the conversation ended.

Hmmm do I like Kasumi? She is different but I do not like her. I could never love anyone. Especially a human miko at that. I deserve a mate of high standers. A taiyoukai.

What a preposterous thought of me liking a human. Sango does not know me. I did not kill Kasumi because I am required to spend a whole year at a school before I can take over my Father's business. Since I have a bad record of threatening people (and more) I am not allowed to kill anyone. That is the only reason why!

END OF DAY

I walked outside and I saw Kasumi and Inuyasha talking. My beast growled at Inuyasha.

Quiet he is just talking to her. I suppressed my beast.

Why is my beast getting tense at the sight of them talking? As I have said before it is impossible for me to fall in love with a miko.

Inuyasha: hey Sesshomaru!

It is not like him to be happy to see me... Unless something happened between him and Kasumi just now!

I stayed calm on the outside and walked over.

Inuyasha: hey guess what?

Oh no...

Inuyasha: I asked...

A/N: cliffhanger! Although I am not sure if it is obvious what is going to happen... But please review and send me ideas. I might get a writer's block and then use one of your ideas. If you do give an idea I will give you credit. Also if I stop posting DO NOT be afraid to find out where I live and come over to give me a slap in the face. I might even appreciate considering I tend to run low on self-confidence.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Obviously would I be using fan fiction if I did?

Kasumi P.O.V.

END OF THE DAY OUTSIDE FRONT DOORS OF SCHOOL

Inuyasha stops me as I start walking home. He is smiling like an idiot. Not like he isn't one...

Inuyasha: do you remember Kagome?

Me: ya of course she is in my homeroom and English class.

Inuyasha: well I asked her out! And she said yes!

Me: well... Good for you...?

Inuyasha: wow you really aren't a girl. Most girls I know would start jumping up and down after hearing me say that.

Me: who says I have to act feminine?

Inuyasha: nature

Me: that was a rhetorical question dumbass.

At that moment Sesshomaru walked through the front doors.

Inuyasha: hey Sesshomaru!

I wonder how Sesshomaru will react to this.

Inuyasha: hey guess what?

Sesshomaru doesn't seem like the brotherly type.

Inuyasha: I asked...

Sesshomaru froze. He tensed up. Inuyasha didn't notice and continued telling Sesshomaru about his good fortune.

Inuyasha: ...Kagome out!

Sesshomaru immediately relaxed. What's with him?

Sesshomaru: who is she?

Inuyasha: my girlfriend duh!

I started laughing. What a stupid answer. No duh she is your girlfriend!

Inuyasha looked at my funny and Sesshomaru sighed.

Sesshomaru: idiotic hanyo. Is she a demon? Miko?

Inuyasha: miko

Sesshomaru: you should know better Inuyasha. Miko's are humans. I guess you take after father.

Inuyasha then began to swell with anger. I quickly started thinking of a way to change the topic.

Sesshomaru: disgusting half-breed.

Me: that was uncalled for Sesshomaru!

Sesshomaru seemed taken aback that I said something. He must have forgotten I was here. Not like that is a first for someone to do. But for some reason him forgetting me made me mad. Sure I could care less about Kikyo...I fact I want her to forget me...But after what Sesshomaru said to me about this "one day" thing and then he forgets me!? Why does this make me so angry?

Sesshomaru: stay out of it miko

Me: ...NO!

I hit Sesshomaru on the head.

Me: Inuyasha has found someone he loves. Accept it! Just because you're alone doesn't mean Inuyasha has to be!

Sesshomaru stares at me. His face starts to show an expression of confusion, but he manages to turn it into anger.

Sesshomaru: these feelings you humans have are useless. They hinder you. It is used against you and then you die. A meaningless moment. Few humans have made it into my standers of even considering them to exceptional.

Me: oh sorry Great Lord of Deciding Good and Bad but at least humans have something to fight for! Even the strongest of demons have something that makes their life living! What do you have?

Saying that I walk away.

When I get home I realize something.

I was telling someone the positive aspects of life. And Sesshomaru at that! I can't think of a time when in my life when I have been positive. Misfortune follows me like a lost puppy determined to make my life hell. Often times in the past I have wondered if there is anything left to give me strength.

I found that being stubborn is a very helpful attribute in giving you strength to keep fighting.

Although it didn't give me the motivation I needed. I got my motivation from looking at the surprised faces of my enemy to see I'm still standing.

THE NEXT DAY

Sesshomaru walked in front of me and Inuyasha like usual. The only difference was he looked lost in thought. Sure I know when he walks in front of us he is always thinking. Except this time his expression showed it. He looked like a wise old man thinking over the meaning of life.

When we got our lockers I decided to ask him what he was thinking.

Me: soooo what were you thinking about?

Sesshomaru: ...

Me: that's not fair.

Sesshomaru looked at me questionably.

Me: I told you why I was crying now you tell me what you were thinking about.

Sesshomaru: no

Me: yes. An answer for an answer. An eye for an eye. Isn't that how the saying goes?

Sesshomaru: I was thinking about what you had said the other day.

Me: oh so you actually listened to what I said yesterday?

Sesshomaru: I had to... You were shouting at me.

I wanted him to answer another question. I decided I would try to get away with it.

Me: what did you mean yesterday when you said "one day you will tell me your nightmare."?

Sesshomaru: I cannot answer that for you have not answered a question in return.

Damn I was hoping I could catch him off guard.

Sesshomaru: what was your nightmare?

Me: I'm sorry what?

Sesshomaru: what was your nightmare about?

A/N: well I am going to leave you hanging there. Please review and send me story ideas. What do you think of Sesshomaru? Did I get his personality right or is it really different from the original story? Also am I spelling all of the characters names right? I hope so...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: FUN FACT- Kasumi means mist. I think it suits her. When I started writing this story I was torn between mist and night rain. When I chose a name I always look for a meaning in it.

Kasumi P.O.V

Sesshomaru: what was your nightmare about?

Me: ...

How badly do I want to know about him saying "one day"? Should I tell him my dream? It can't hurt... Right?

Me: I dreamt that everyone left me. Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Inuyasha, and you. Then Kikyo showed up. It brought back old anxiety.

Sesshomaru: hn

Me: so what did you mean when you said "one day"?

Sesshomaru: I do not know.

Sesshomaru began to walk away to go to his next class. I chased after him.

Me: what?

Sesshomaru: I do not know why I said it. My beast took over.

Me: wow. Just wow. So basically I told you about my dream for nothing in return?

Sesshomaru: that is not true miko. You now know my beast had caused the incident.

What an ass. That was so unfair and he knows it! He makes me so frustrated. I can't believe he did that to me. I told him something personal.

I hope he doesn't stab me in the back. I am used to betrayal. But that doesn't mean I want it to happen again.

I continue to follow Sesshomaru to our English class.

I take a seat next to Kagome.

Sesshomaru paused slightly when he walked in the class. Almost as if he wasn't sure where to sit. I quietly laughed to myself. The great Sesshomaru was unsure of where to sit in English class!

I motion him to sit in the seat in front of me.

He looks like he considers it for a moment but then decides he doesn't want me to tell him what to do. He sits across the room from me as if to make a point.

Then Kikyo walks in with her bitches. Kikyo walks past me and starts laughing. Her "friends" copy her.

I roll my eyes.

Me: *cough cough* sluts *cough*

Kagome starts laughing and Kikyo looks at her accusingly.

As Kikyo walks away I ask Kagome a question about her relationship with her sister.

Me: aren't you and Kikyo sisters? I thought you would be mad at me for doing that.

Kagome: no way! Kikyo is annoying. She is rude, selfish, and full of herself!

Me: wow you don't go easy!

I could have said worse but for Kagome that was harsh.

Kagome: no I think you could say worse.

Whoa! Did she read my mind?

Me: yyaaa I was thinking more along the lines of bitch, slut, and whore. But your descriptions work too.

Kagome giggles and I begin to feel... Happy? Is this happiness? I forgot what it felt like...

Class then started.

Sesshomaru P.O.V.

Back to the moment when he walks into the class.

Kasumi motioned for me to take the seat in front of her. I almost start walking towards her but I stop.

Beast: sit! Sit with her!

Me: no I will not listen to you or her!

I then walk over to the other side of the room.

Me: hn

Me: hn

Beast: ...!

I get bored quickly. Maybe I should have sat with the miko... No! She would have smirked and looked at me like she won something! Sitting next to her also would have meant succumbing to my beast! Never will I do that.

I resolve on listening in on their conversation.

I see Kikyo and her friends walk over to Kasumi. They all start laughing at her.

If I had sat over there all over their faces would be dented.

Kasumi just rolls her eyes and calls Kikyo a slut.

I begin to laugh quietly to myself.

When Kikyo and her friends walk away they see me and take all the seats around me.

Did I not tell this miko I was not interested in her?

Kikyo: hhiiiii! These are my friends.

I noticed her friends look insulted that she did not tell me their names. They decide to take things into their own hands.

Girl: hi I'm Aoi!

Girl: I'm Chou!

Girl: and I'm Hiro!

All of their names have colorless and dull meanings. Unlike Kasumi... Mist... It suits her. The mist makes everything more elegant and mysterious.

A/N: Aoi means blue, Chou means butterfly, and Hiro means abundant... I tried to pick boring names. I like butterflies but I tried my best okay!

Me: hn

The girls seemed to take this as a meaning that I liked them. They all started giggling.

I ignored them.

Aoi: soooo do you want to hang out with us sometime?

Me: tell me... Why would I want to hang out with a bunch of wenches like you?

I stand up and walk over to Kasumi. I sit in front of her. She smiles... It is the exact smile I had pictured. She looked like a little kid who had received a gigantic jaw breaker.

Kasumi: were they that annoying?

Me: you could not imagine.

A/N: sorry this was a sucky chapter. I wanted to write in Sesshomaru's point of view cause I haven't done it in a while. Please review and send ideas. Right now I am on a writing spree sooooo don't be surprised if I suddenly start typing less often. I also just realized that Sesshomaru's name means the killing perfection... It fits him.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: why do I do this? Do I have to? If people think I own Inuyasha then they must be retarded!

Kasumi P.O.V.

I walked into mathematics Sesshomaru following me in. I sat down and he sat behind me. Sango sat next to me while Miroku sat next to Sesshomaru. Me Miroku and Sango passed notes to each other.

(_Sango_, Kasumi, Miroku)

_He's sitting behind you again..._

Ya so?

He must like you.

_I totally agree he's got to!_

Hahaha it is impossible for a guy to like me.

Well I like looking at your but.

*Sango turns around and hits Miroku on the head with her text book*

_I kinda like doing that..._

Ha I was going to do it but it works of you do. It lowers my chances of getting into trouble.

That was harsh...

_Get over yourself._

Life is harsh.

Wow staying positive I see Kasumi.

_You are the sun in my world Kasumi a very dark and black sun..._

Hey I'm just keeping it real.

You're our little realist.

At that moment class ended.

I walked with Sango and Miroku talked to Sesshomaru.

Me: I wonder what they are talking about...

Sango: guy stuff?

Me: that narrowed it down.

Sango bows: always glad to be of service.

Miroku then walked over to us.

Me: what was that all about?

Miroku: oh nothing

Me: oh that's cool. When I talk to people I always talk about nothing.

Miroku: ...

Me: damn wasn't that "nothing" such a bitch today?

Miroku just stares blankly at me.

Me: fine I won't ask you. You win.

Miroku continues to stare off. Me and Sango follow his gaze and find him staring at a girl's but.

Sango slowly opens her bag. She carefully selects a text book that was heavy but easy to swing. She lifted the text book high over her head and bang!

Miroku: what was that for?!

Sango: you were staring at that girl's ass!

Miroku looks at where she is pointing.

Miroku: no I was just lost in thought... But that girl does have nice curves...

Bang!

Sango stuck up her nose and walked away.

Miroku: what did I do?

Me: you're such an idiot...

I shake my head back and forth as I walk away.

END OF THE DAY AT KASUMI'S LOCKER

I walked over to my locker and I saw that it was open. I looked inside to see if anything was stolen. I found a note.

Dear my precious Kasumi,

Do not forget what I can do... I can take your life away. Do not try to run off with someone else. You are mine.

- Naraku

I dropped the letter with shock. Time seemed to stop as I began to think about those horrible memories again...

The beatings... The stalking... The control and loss of freedom...

My eyes began to water.

Seconds later Sesshomaru came up to his locker.

I quickly wiped the tears away as fast as they had come.

Sesshomaru paused and looked at me.

Sesshomaru: you are crying.

Well no denying it this time.

Me: no shit Sherlock.

Sesshomaru: why?

I ignore his last question and I grab my stuff. I run off.

Sesshomaru P.O.V.

I see Kasumi at her locker. As I near her I smell her tears. When I come at my locker she wipes at her eyes. I do not know what to say.

Me: you are crying.

Kasumi: no shit Sherlock.

I am surprised she did not try to deny it.

Me: why?

She ignores me and runs off. I look at the ground and I notice a piece of paper. It smells like evil. Why would something so tainted come so close to a miko?

I pick up the note and read it.

Shit! She shouldn't be alone.

I run after her. I follow her scent... She is running in the opposite direction of home...? When found her she was surrounded by at least twenty demons.

If only I had my sword, Bakusaiga!

As I get ready to use my poison claws there is a great pink light emitting from Kasumi. I stop not wanting to be purified.

I hear the demons scream. When the light disappears I see the demons bodies on the ground. Then out of each body came out a white light... A pure soul.

A/N: well that is my amazing cliff hanger. I was wondering if I should add in a teenage Shippo and a humanoid Kirara. I think it would get interesting but kinda hard to show Shippo acting as a little kid in a teenage body. And Kirara since all she says is meow it would be hard to give her a personality. I could try. Review and follow!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: you will never guess what I am going to say! I don't own Inuyasha!

Kasumi P.O.V.

The demons surrounded me. Growling and threatening me.

One of the oni spoke: are you Midoriko?

Me: do I look like her?

Oni: yes you have her aura and scent!

These are some pretty messed up demons if they think I am the Midoriko who lived centuries ago.

The demons attacked me all at once. I instinctively put my hands out in front of me trying to shield myself. There was a pink light. It blinded me.

I am 3 and eating cake with my parents.

Now I'm 13 and I'm having my first kiss.

I am 14. I found out I am going to have a sister.

I am at a Paramore concert while I am 15.

I come back to reality just in time to see the souls of the demons float up into the sky. White. Pure. Souls.

What did the mean when they said I was Midoriko?

I look over and I see Sesshomaru gaping at me. Well not exactly gaping Sesshomaru would never do that. But it was pretty close for Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: who are you?

Me: I don't know...

Sesshomaru seems nervous to come any closer to me.

Me: do I scare you?

Sesshomaru stays silent. I guess he is.

Sesshomaru: no.

Me: what?

Sesshomaru: I was answering your question miko.

Why isn't he afraid?

Sesshomaru: I have no need to fear you. You have no reason to kill me.

Me: you wanna bet on that?

I raise my hand jokingly.

Sesshomaru runs at me. He was next to me in a second. His claws were only an inch away from my neck.

Sesshomaru whispers in my ear: plus I could kill you.

I laugh.

Me: you seem to like threatening my life.

Sesshomaru: you are a challenge.

He picks me up bridal style and carries me home.

When we get to my house Sesshomaru says...

Sesshomaru: who is Naraku?

I close my eyes. Just hearing his name brings back my anxiety.

Me: he is my ex-boyfriend.

Sesshomaru: what did he do to you?

Me: ah ah ahhhhh no no no. Bad Sesshomaru.

I tap him on the head.

Me: remember our deal? Answer for an answer. I haven't asked you a question yet.

Sesshomaru: what do you wish to ask of me?

Me: hhhhhmmmmm nothing comes to mind. I'll think of something tomorrow. Bye and thanks for bringing me home!

I walk inside the house. Tomorrow I should ask Sesshomaru why he followed me after I ran away.

Kasumi's dream

I was in blackness. Out of the dark comes a miko. She is wearing old priestess armor. She looked exactly like me. The same eye and hair color. We even had the same nose!

Me: Midoriko?

Miko: yes it is I, Midoriko. You must be Kasumi, my reincarnation. I am sorry you have to live with this fate.

Me: what fate?

Midoriko: do you know my story?

I nod.

Midoriko: the demon that killed me has been reincarnated as the half-demon, Naraku. The war continues centuries after my death. You must defeat Naraku.

Me: but...

Midoriko smiles: you are afraid of him?

Me: ...

Midoriko: it is alright. I was afraid of my enemy but I continued to fight. You must prevail.

I wanted to change the topic.

Me: where are we?

Midoriko: we are in your heart. It is black but it will turn pure with time. The purer your heat is the easier it will be to defeat Naraku.

Me: so how do I become purer?

Midoriko: fix yourself.

Me: I'm not broken though.

A/N: how was that chapter? Also for all the Rin lovers I am sorry but she isn't going to be in this series. I know I know I hear your complaints. I loge Rin too but I think it would be weird to have her. I could add her to make Kasumi jealous of Sesshomaru . . .


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: i do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: i plan on adding Shippo, Kirara and Rin! I wasn't going to add Rin but i decided i wanted to make Kasumi question her feelings for Sesshomaru. She isn't in this chapter though...

Kasumi P.O.V.

I woke up. It was one of the best sleeps i have had in a while. Did i really speak to Midoriko?

Yes i did... Shit now i have to defeat Naraku...

I got ready for school and walked outside.

I saw Sesshomaru and smiled. Wait i smiled? At Sesshomaru? Maybe i didn't sleep as well as i thought i did.

I walked over to him and I realized Inuyasha wasn't with him.

Me: where's Inuyasha?

Sesshomaru: walking his miko to school.

Me: alright. I have a question for you.

Sesshomaru: hn

Me: when I ran away yesterday why did you follow me?

Sesshomaru: ...

Me: you don't have to answer. But i won't answer your questions then...

Sesshomaru thought for a second. He was probably thinking of how badly he wanted me to answer his question.

Me: well?

Sesshomaru: I was...worried...about you.

Ha! He was having trouble saying a sentence!

Sesshomaru: now answer my question miko. What did Naraku do to you?

Me: he was nice at first. He would get me gifts and support me in my decisions. I thought he was going to be the exception from all the cruel people in the world. Then came the control. He started to get jealous over the smallest things. If I were to talk to a boy he would have the boy beaten. Then his friends started following me. He said it was for my protection. But deep down I knew something was wrong. One day when I came home late he was there. He beat me. Throughout the whole night. He was trying to take away my freedom... Now it's my turn. Where are your parents?

Sesshomaru: my father is dead and my mother is always busy with work. Inuyasha and I live alone together. Miko how did you get away from Naraku?

Me: i managed to dump him. He kept following me so i went to the police. Why are you so interested in my story?

No one's has ever cared or wanted to hear me.

Sesshomaru: it is interesting.

We arrived at school. I saw Kikyo at the entrance staring at us. I couldn't help but laugh. What must be going through her head right now?

ENGLISH CLASS

I was the first person there. That's a first.

Moments later Kikyo and her gang walk in. they put their stuff down and walk over to me. The circle around as they used to do.

Kikyo: hey freak

Aoi: what were you doing with Sesshomaru today?

Me: he slept over my house.

They gape at me and i laugh.

Me: we walk the same way to school. That's all.

Kikyo: good if it was anything more you would regret it.

Me: what would you do? Gape at me?

They all look surprised. Their once weak prey was now fighting back.

Me: can you go away now? I don't want people to think i am friends with you.

They walk away and when they sit down they start gossiping. Probably thinking of ways to get back at me...

Kagome and Sesshomaru then walk in. They two sit on either side of me.

Sesshomaru: that was a very thing of you to say.

Kagome looks at me wondering what he means.

Me: oh you heard?

Sesshomaru points to his ear. Ahhhh that's right supersonic hearing.

Kagome: what does he mean?

Me: i just had a nice little chat with Kikyo is all.

Kagome giggles imagining what i said to Kikyo.

LUNCHTIME

I sat at an empty table. Kagome and Inuyasha sat across from me holding hands. They were a cute couple. Sango sat next to me. The Miroku sat next to Sango.

Where are all these people coming from? Why didn't i meet them last year?

I looked at Sango. I then felt someone sit on the other side of me. Who else would sit next to me?

I turned and saw Sesshomaru eating his lunch. A/N: i know it is hard to picture Sesshomaru eating anything. Especially a gross school lunch.

I was genuinely surprised to see him. I raise an eyebrow at him.

He ignores me and continues eating.

He was distracting.

Throughout the whole lunch i kept stealing glances at him. I tried i really did to ignore him. He is just so...him. There is no word that describes him perfectly. He is graceful yet he manages to make his movements look like he has purpose. He is unpredictable. He glows with importance. I... I... hate it.

He doesn't know the pain of the world. He as everything he has ever wanted. He doesn't know what it is like to be ignored. To be forgotten. To be left behind in the dirt with no one to help you back up.

MATH

We all sat in our usual spots. Me and Sango passed back and forth a piece of paper. This was becoming a ritual.

(_Sango_, Kasumi)

_He sat next to you during lunch!_

Really? I didn't notice.

_Like hell you didn't! You kept looking at him._

I would never do such a thing.

_Too late you already did._

(Kasumi thinking: i wonder if he noticed me doing that...)

Shit you noticed?

_Of course i did! You're like my best friend!_

Aaawwweee i feel loved.

_Save those feelings for when Sesshomaru asks you out._

As if he would ever do anything close to that.

_People change..._

AT HOME

People change huh? That's not true. Some people never change. Why would Sesshomaru be any different?

A/N: i am so proud of myself. I wrote two chapters today! I would if posted all these chapters over the weekend but my iPod rejected it and shut down when i tried. I am currently writing this on my iPod in a car (two fun hours while on a bumpy road). Review and follow my story please! It gives me confidence.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: i do not own Inuyasha.**

**A/N: now I'm going to try to post a chapter every Tuesday and Friday. Rin, Shippo and Kirara are in this chapter!**

**Kasumi P.O.V. MATH CLASS**

Teacher: alright class. We have a new student today. Please introduce yourself.

She had black hair and brown eyes.

Girl: hello I'm Rin...

Teacher: you can go sit next to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru raise your hand.

Sesshomaru did and the girl looked...happy?

She sat down next to him and smiled.

Rin: hi

Sesshomaru: hn

Rin smiled even wider after hearing his response.

I felt... angry... why?

**Rin P.O.V.**

Teacher: you can go sit next to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru raise your hand.

Wow... that guy is really... hot!

I sit down and smile.

Me: hi

Sesshomaru: hn

Tough guy huh? I smile even wider thinking of how his response was so him. The teacher asked us to get into partners to do a worksheet together. I look at Sesshomaru to see him paired up with some monk.

Me: can i join? Everyone else has already paired up.

Monk: of course any girl of such beauty as yours is welcome into- *BANG*

A girl had hit the monk on the head with her textbook.

Girl: sorry about that. He's just a pervert.

Me: um okay...?

I sit down next to Sesshomaru. Closer than a person would sit next to someone on their first time meeting. It felt nice.

Monk: I'm Miroku.

Me: i am Rin!

**A/N: apparently Rin means cold or along the lines of that. It doesn't describe her at all. But then again names aren't everything.**

**Kasumi P.O.V.**

Sango: Kasumi?

I look at her. She looks at my hand. I follow her gaze and i realize i have a death grip on my pencil.

Sango: are you... jealous of that new girl Rin? She is just sitting with Sesshomaru.

Me: why would i be jealous? I am perfectly fine.

I say this all very robotically.

Sango: as if! You're a horrible liar.

Me: ... I just have never had the need to lie before. I just need practice.

Sango: stop trying to change the subject. You. Are. Jealous. Admit it.

Me: it is not like we are dating or something.

**Sesshomaru P.O.V.**

Teacher: you can go sit next to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru raise your hand.

I raise my hand. The girl is smiling at me. Why? I have not said or done anything.

Rin: hi

Me: hn

She seems even more delighted that I responded at all. I should have just ignored her.

The teacher asks us to pair up. Miroku turns toward me. Without words we start working together.

That girl walks over and asks to join our group. I was about to tell her to join with Sango and Kasumi but Miroku starts talking.

Miroku: of course any girl of such beauty as yours is welcome into- *bang*

Sango tells the girl to ignore him.

The girl finally sits down next to me. Close. To close. I do not feel comfortable. Something was wrong. I look at Kasumi to see her gripping her pencil so hard that her knuckles were turning white.

Sango: are you ... jealous of that new girl?

Kasumi: why would i be jealous? I am perfectly fine.

She says this in an odd way. Almost strained.

Sango: as if! You're a horrible liar.

Kasumi: ... I just have never had the need to lie before. I just need practice.

Sango: stop trying to change the subject. You. Are. Jealous. Admit it.

Kasumi: it is not like we are dating or something.

I growl quietly. If she had said anything else she would have lost her life. No one owns me or has mated me. Kasumi and I are just friends. Not even that we do not even like each other. We are acquaintances. That is all. But why do i feel sad when i say this? Am i disappointed? No everything in my life has to meet its expectations or else i dispose of it. Then why have i not disposed of Kasumi. She has been below every expectation i have.

Kasumi P.O.V.

Sango: so i was thinking of having a girl sleepover this weekend.

Kasumi: ya you should you are you inviting?

Sango rolls her eyes.

Sango: wow you're dense. First of all I'm inviting you and Kagome. I'm also going to invite Ayame.

Me: Ayame?

Sango: ya she's a wolf demon. She is super nice. This is gonna be a super fun sleepover.

Me: okay i guess I'll come to this "super fun" sleepover.

Sango hugs me and walks away.

**A/N: oooohhhh a sleepover! Not much happened in this chapter sorry. My writing is getting worse isn't it? Review and follow my story please! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: i don't own Inuyasha.**

**A/N: oh no! A sleepover! I didn't really know what was going to happen in this chapter. I just** **went with the flow.**

Kasumi P.O.V.

Great a sleepover. A girl's sleepover. What's a girl again?

Sango had called earlier.

(Sango, Kasumi)

_I better not see you trying to skip._

I would never do such a thing.

_Ya know what? I almost believed you right there._

Good to know I am trusted.

_I called to tell you i am picking you up at 6:00 tonight._

So you're saying I have 5 hours to run away?

_If you're not there I hunt you down and kill you._

I guess I have to come now...

_Yay! See you at six!_

Me: uuggghhhh why did i agree to this? I have no feminine qualities!

I had my clothes, toothbrush, and makeup all in my bag. It took me about one minute to get ready.

I have a bad feeling...

**A/N: you all know how Kasumi is "psychic" right? (First chapter she predicts what is going to** **happen in English class.)**

Time seemed to go by like molasses growing up a hill in July. **(A/N: does anyone know that simile.)**

I look at the clock for the hundredth time. 5:59

Me: could time go any slower. (5:59, 59 seconds)

A second later there was a knock at the door. I open it and see Sago smiling at me. She is way too happy for this. Happiness drains me of my energy.

Sango: hhhiiiii!

Me: heyo

Sango: are you ready?

Me: I've been ready for the last hour.

Sango: i need to teach you how to be a girl.

Me: no you don't. I like myself the way I am.

Sango: well it can't hurt to be a little girly. I mean-

Me: uh no. Being girly isn't something I ever want to happen to me.

Sango: alright it you say so. But that isn't going to stop me from painting your nails tonight!

I grab my bag (a black duffle bag) and walk out with her while she talks about the different ways she could do my nails. When i get into the car I see Kagome, a female wolf demon, and a female cat demon.

Me: errrrrr...

Kagome: Kasumi this is Ayame.

She points to the wolf demon.

Kagome: and this is Kirara.

She gestures to the cat demon.

I realized that i know them. They were in all of my classes last year...

Ayame: you look familiar. Do i know you?

Me: no i don't think so.

I don't want to remember that horrible year.

Kirara: do you recognize me? You seem familiar to me too.

Me: nope. I just have one of those faces.

A lie won't hurt.

Everyone believed me. Ha! And Sango said i was a bad liar!

The sleepover was... boring. It was girly and consisted of gossip. It was so boring i started texting Sesshomaru.

(Sesshomaru, Kasumi)

Save me!

_What do you mean?_

I'm at Sango's sleepover.

_What is wrong with that?_

It's way too girly. Sleepovers don't suit me.

_Then leave._

I can't just leave. Sango would kill me if i did.

_Then stop complaining to me._

You really are a great friend.

_It is my turn to ask a question._

Alright throw it at me.

_Why were you angry during math class?_

(Kasumi thinking: of course he had to ask me that!)

Sango says i was...jealous or something but i don't know how that's possible since i don't have any feelings for you.

_Then what was it?_

How many times do i have to tell you? It's my turn to ask a question.

_What do wish to ask of me?_

I'm not like you. I can't think of something right away.

_Then text me when you do._

Bi!

Sango: hhheeeeyyyy Kasumi!

Me: oh no...

Sango: it is time to paint your nails!

Ayame and Kirara clap their hands. They planned that...

I sat down and they begin arguing about what color to paint them.

Ayame: I'm thinking green!

Sango: you only think about green!

Kirara: how about pink?

Sango: that color doesn't suit her.

Me: black?

Sango: you wear too much of that.

Me: i like that color...

Ayame's eyes widen as if a light bulb went off in her head. I avert my eyes hoping she didn't recognize me.

They finally agreed on this gold color. In different lights it changed colors from a green to a red-orange. Truthfully i loved it but i would never tell Sango this.

Sango: I'm super bored!

Kirara: this was your sleepover. You should have planned things.

Sango: but planning takes effort and time!

Kirara smiles and sighs.

Ayame: how about truth or dare?

Ayame looks at me as i said this.

Sango: that's a great idea! How about it Kirara?

Kirara: i could do that.

Sango: Yay! Kasumi get over here!

I knew it. I am psychic. This isn't going to end well. I hope Ayame introduced this game with innocent intentions but the way she looked at me. She was determined to find something out. Did she recognize me from last year?

**A/N: and that's the end if chapter 10! Please review. Does anyone know how to send me** **pictures or something? I would love it if you guys drew what you think a human Kirara looks** **like. Kirara obviously has cat ears and a tail but what kind of clothes would she wear? I would** **love it if you could send me a picture if it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: no matter how much i wish i don't own Inuyasha.**

**A/N: you get to see a flashback of Kasumi's past! Yay! I'm posting early cause I love it when people read my story and I would like more people to read it! **

**Kasumi P.O.V.**

Ayame takes out her iPod and clicks on her "truth or dare" app. She types in our names and the iPod shows my name. Of course.

**A/N: i realize i forgot about Kagome in this chapter! Let's just say she is asleep.**

Ayame: truth or dare?

That's right! If i just don't answer truth then Ayame can't ask her question!

Me: dare

Sango: oh that was a bad choice Kasumi. Ayame and I are devils. Plus Kirara her although she doesn't look like it has an evil side too.

Ayame whispers to Sango and Sango nods her head. Sango then whispers to Kirara. Kirara whispers back and Sango nods her head vigorously. This continued on for a couple of minutes and then Ayame announces my punishment for choosing dare.

**A/N: i had so much trouble with thinking of a dare!**

Ayame: you have to call Inuyasha and sing "I'm a little teapot"!

Sango and Kirara giggle.

Remind me again why i came?

I started dialing Inuyasha. He picked up. I put him on speaker.

(_Inuyasha,_ Kasumi)

_Kasumi! It's like nine at night! Whatever you have to say it better be good!_

I'm a little teapot, Short and stout, Here is my handle, Here is my spout, When I get all steamed up, Hear me shout, Tip me up and pour me out!

_Are you drunk?_

I quickly hang up on him and turn around. Kirara has her phone out and she is filming.

Sango and Ayame start laughing.

Me: you guys have no life.

Sango: then what do you call this?

Me: sad.

Ayame: hahaha Sango just admit it. We really don't have a life!

Kirara has stopped filming.

Me: you really can be cruel.

Kirara: well i am so nice all the time i like playing evil every now and then.

Me: i can understand that.

Kirara: really? You're the first person who has every said that. People usually just look at me funny.

Me: ...

Ayame then continued the game. Every time it landed on my name I did a dare. Then Sango deiced to step in. It landed on my name. I said dare.

Sango: i dare you to pick truth every other turn!

Me: what!? No fair. You can't do that!

Sango: i have no morals.

Me: fine next time I'll pick truth.

I give up. There is no getting through to Sango and I know it.

You'll never guess my luck. It landed on my name.

Me: ugh...

Ayame: are you the black girl?

Me: yes...

Kirara's eyes widen with surprise. Sango is confused.

Sango: black girl?

Kirara: yes the black girl. Do you remember her?

Sango: no

Ayame: you came into school halfway during the year. People didn't talk about her as much.

Me: i am still here ya know!

Kirara: oh sorry Kasumi.

Sure you are...

**FLASHBACK**

I walked down the hallway. People looked at me as if i were trash. Kikyo walked over to me and grabbed my backpack.

Me: give that back!

Kikyo: why should i?

I didn't answer back i was in no mood for these stupid games.

Kikyo pushed me on the floor. As if on cue people threw trash at me. I finally managed to get myself out of the trash. Then Kagura pushed me back down into it. Aoi and Hiro dump a gallon if water on me.

At least it wasn't milk this time...

I stand up again. I look around and see Kikyo had disappeared. I walk into history without my things.

Teacher: where is your stuff?

I shrug.

Teacher: see me after class.

Everyone laughed. Everyone.

Kikyo: i think it is on the roof.

Teacher: why would it be there?

Kikyo: that's where Kasumi gets paid to do "things"

A/N: i couldn't think of a way to make it clear by what Kikyo means by things. Kikyo means that the roof is where Kasumi is paid to have sex with guys.

Even the teacher laughs. What a cruel world.

Teacher: Go check the roof.

I walk to the roof and find my things strewn across the floor. On every page someone had written Loser. Whore. Emo.

I didn't cry. Not yet. What they said was true. I was a Loser. Whore. Emo. I didn't bother to deny it.

I pick up my things and walk back into history.

Teacher: i called your uncle. This is unacceptable behavior.

Me: yes m'am.

I shiver. My uncle. He knew. This would not end well.

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

A voice pulls me out of my dark memories.

Sango: Kasumi!

Me: errrr what?

I realized Sango had tears in her eyes.

Me: what's wrong?

Sango: you started staring off into space. Then you started screaming and crying. What were you thinking of?

Me: it's nothing.

I try to stand up but Sango grabs my arm. I look down at her.

Sango: it isn't "nothing". I know that. But one day you will tell me.

I grab my things and run home. It isn't very long. I collapse on my bed.

There it is again. That "one day"

What does it mean? Why do they care? Why am i important to them? When did i start caring about these people? I wish i knew the answers to these questions. I didn't understand. I pushed them to the back of my mind like how i used to. Anything i didn't want to remember, or confused me i forgot. I ignored it. I locked it away in the depths of my heart and threw away the key. This was one of those times.

**A/N: sorry this was such a sad chapter. I thought it was. Please review and i will try to get back to you. I love all who follow my story. have many plans for Kasumi and how** **Sesshomaru reacts when he hears about Sango's sleepover!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: i don't own Inuyasha but i do own this plot and i own Kasumi! She is my dark** **creation! Not yours Rumiko Takahashi!**

**Kasumi P.O.V. BEGINNING OF THE DAY**

I walk over to my locker and i see Sesshomaru. I turn around hoping he didn't see me but he did... great... i start to pick up my pace but he already is walking beside me. Damn he's fast.

Sesshomaru: what happened at Sango's sleepover?

Me: i told you yesterday. Nothing. Nothing at all.

Sesshomaru scoffs.

Sesshomaru: if you count crying and screaming as nothing then you would be correct miko. Nothing did happen. But i do not count it as such.

Me: well i still haven't asked you a question so i have no obligation to you.

Sesshomaru growled.

Sesshomaru: miko you are playing unfair. You intend to never ask a question.

Me: yep you're pretty smart Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: why will you not tell me?

Me: cause you don't understand.

Sesshomaru: then explain it.

Me: no. You grew up the perfect life. No hardships. A perfect road. I don't have that luxury. My road has bumps. Potholes. My road is made of dirt.

Sesshomaru seems to consider this.

Sesshomaru: meet me.

Me: huh?

Sesshomaru: meet me at the park today. After school.

Me: uuuhhhh why?

Sesshomaru: i have many questions for you. I need them answered.

Me: what will you do if i don't show up?

Sesshomaru: nothing. It seems I cannot hurt you with the usual tactics.

Me: ...

**END OF THE DAY**

I don't know why but i found myself considering his offer. It can't hurt right? Even if i didn't want to go i couldn't stop thinking about him. Why? That was what i kept wondering. Why is he interested in me? Why does he keep trying? Why doesn't he leave me alone?

While in deep thought i found myself at the park. He was sitting on a bench. His silver hair flowed through the wind. It was like spider webs sparkling from the morning dew. It seemed so fake. Like it was from a manga. Yet here it was. Right in front of me. A perfect road.

I walk over and i sit next to him. His eyes are closed. I notice that his eyelashes are really long.

Sesshomaru: tell me more about this road.

Me: this road is filled with hardships. A never ending circle that repeats itself.

Sesshomaru: hn isn't there anyone trying to fix it?

Me: there are a few. Before these people everyone tried to break the road to make it harder to travel on.

Sesshomaru: what a poor road.

Me: that road is still surviving. It only exists today because it wants to be more than it is. Only one person has traveled this road.

Sesshomaru: why does this person keep on trying?

Me: this person wants to show she is strong. She wants to break free of her burdens and fix her road.

Sesshomaru: why hasn't she received help before?

Me: people are cruel. They wanted someone to pick on. To make themselves feel better. They found someone who was broken and they wanted to break her even more.

Sesshomaru: what has happened to this girl? What broke her?

Me. A bunch of crap came down on her at once. This girl had recently broken up with her boyfriend. She had convinced her parents to take her to a Paramore concert. On the way there her parents stopped for gas. A drunken man crashed into the gas station. It blew up. It killed my parents. I was the only one who had survived. But i would have preferred it if i had died. It killed me on the inside. The two things that gave me a reason to live were taken. I was then forced to live with my uncle. But he's never around. I started wearing black every day. People made fun of me.

I then told him of my flashback. He growled at parts that displeased him which was everything.

When i was done talking i started to wonder if i should have told Sesshomaru about my uncle. And what he has done to me. Then i remember why i didn't tell Sesshomaru.

My uncle was one of the few things that terrified me. I didn't want to remember the abuse. I started putting the memories into the back of my head. I filed them under "erase and forget".

Sesshomaru: what were those white lights coming out of those demons?

Me: souls. I had a dream and Midoriko told me i was her reincarnation. Naraku is the reincarnation of the demon that killed her.

Sesshomaru: how do you plan to kill him?

Me: i don't. I plan on forgetting the dream. Forgetting the pain. Burying it deep within myself. I don't care if i am her reincarnation. It is her problem. Not mine. I don't have anything to fight for.

Sesshomaru turns towards me. He glares. I stare back.

Sesshomaru: you say that yet you have gained friends. People who care about you. People who would be sad if you died. Fight for them.

Me: ...

I looked away. I can't stare into his eyes any longer. They held me. Looked into my very essence and tried to capture my soul.

Without realizing it Sesshomaru had changed me. He made me realize the truth. I couldn't deny it any longer. I had to face the pain. I had to face it with my friends behind me.

I snapped out of my thoughts. Sesshomaru was inches away from me. I lean forward and we kiss.

It was different. Kissing Sesshomaru was more than kissing anyone. When we kissed there were sparks. Whenever Naraku had kissed me there was no love. It was just there. With Sesshomaru it made me realize that i was in love with him and was in love with me. When we stopped to catch our breath i smiled.

Sesshomaru: Kasumi why are you smiling?

Me: i love you.

Sesshomaru: i love you.

He began kissing me more fiercely.

I love him. I love Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru Tagmai.

**A/N: hey! This chapter ended in love! Kasumi is starting to change! Oh but i will give you a hint what happens in the next chapter. What would happen if Kasumi's uncle came back?** **Hehehe *starts scheming* well please review and follow my story if you haven't yet!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: i don't own inuyasha.**

**Kasumi P.O.V**

I smiled as i walked hand in hand with Sesshomaru down the hallway. I felt like my heart could burst with happiness. I felt pure. I had forgotten what happiness was. All the bitterness that i held in my heart was released. I has given Sesshomaru the key to my heart and i know that he will protect it.

I walked over to my locker and unlocked it. When i opened it a note fell out.

Kasumi,

Did you forget? I had hoped that my previous letter would remind you that i still own you. And yet you are now dating that despicable taiyouki. You will regret your effort to escape my grasp. I can still destroy you.

- Naraku

My hands began to shake when i finished reading it. Sesshomaru watched me as i read the note. When he saw my hands shake he grabbed them.

Me: thank you

Sesshomaru: it is alright.

He pulled me in closer and held he tight. We stayed like that for a minute but i wish it was forever. He gently took the note from my hands and read it.

Sesshomaru: he will never touch you.

Me: thank you.

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Say something other than thank you!

I grabbed my things for Math class and we walked there. Sesshomaru sat next to me while Sango sat behind me with Miroku next to her. Me and Sango passed papers back and forth.

(_Sango,_ kasumi)

Me and Sesshomaru are dating.

_I knew he liked you!_

Ya ya ya

_I told you so!_

Hhhheeeeeyyyyy what about you and Miroku?

_Never gonna happen he's a pervert._

But you're special to him!

_If you mean he likes my ass the best then yes._

No he likes you!

_Hahahaha you're really funny!_

Hahhahaha you totally stole that line from me!

_Yep_

You're no fun! You can bug me about dating someone but i can't bug you?

_Yep_

I won't let this one go

_Yep_

Why am I friends with you?

_Cause you love me!_

I am staring to doubt myself on that...

_Nope you can't go back now!_

Are you sure about that?

_Doubly yep_

Doubly annoying!

_Yep_

You have problems.

_Yep_

Class then ended. In english class me and Kagome passed notes between each other too. We talked about me being with Sesshomaru and how things were going with inuyasha.

It was finally the end of the day. Sesshomaru walked me home.

Sesshomaru: so you were telling everyone about us.

I blushed.

Me: well there's no reason to hide it. And i'm really happy...

We stopped in front of my house.

Sesshomaru: i am happy too.

With that he swooped down on my lips. When he released me he smiled. It made my heart race. It was rare to see him smile. It was beautiful. Like seeing a double rainbow for the first time. I returned his smile with one of my own. I kissed him on the cheek and walked towards my house. Halfway there i spun around and waved goodbye. He waved back and started to walk home.

I opened the door and saw someone sitting in a chair by the window. Someone who i thought i was free of.

His finger was tapping on the window sill. My knees were shaking.

Man: now kasumi i thought i taught you better than that. Letting a boy kiss you…

I starred in horror at this man. His long grey beard and cold blue eyes.

He smiled at me. It wasn't a warm smile. It was cold. It didn't reach his eyes. Those blue eyes stated that i was going to receive a beating. One beyond imaginable.

My legs gave out from underneath me.

My uncle walked towards me and grabbed my hair. He pulled out a knife and pressed it against my neck.

Uncle: now now now i see there are still scars from me.

Many scars. They were on my body and my heart.

**A/N: the next chapter will be told from Sesshomaru's point of view. What do you think of** **Kasumi's uncle?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: i don't own Inuyasha. But i do own my character Kasumi and the plot cause i though it up.**

**A/N: lately i have been writing my stories on the bus ride to school and home… i have no** **friends… but at least I'm writing!**

**Sesshomaru P.O.V.**

I was worried. Kasumi has not showed up for school for the past two days. The teachers say she has the flu but why has she not called me? Texted me? Made any contact with her friends?

Sango: Sesshomaru calm down.

I looked at my hands and i realized i had my fingers curled up in a ball. My nails had begun digging into my skin and left little half crescents.

Me: where is Kasumi?

Sango: at home. She's sick isn't she?

Me: then why has she not tried to contact us?

Sango: ...I don't know...

The monk comes up behind me and puts one arm around my shoulders and one hand on Sango's but.

SLAP!

I look at the monk and see a red handprint on his face. The demon slayer has strength.

Miroku: well what i was trying to say before i was ruthlessly slapped for no reason-

Sango: ha no reason…

Miroku: -we should visit Kasumi!

Sango: i think Sesshomaru should visit her. If she is sick we don't all want to visit her at once. Right?

I nod. The slayer was thoughtful too.

Me: i will visit her today.

Time crawled. Slowly. Ever so slowly. Only one thing stopped me from being with Kasumi and it was time. It wanted to delay me my happiness. Finally the day ended. It seemed like it took an eternity.

I bid Sango and Miroku goodbye. As i was walking out the door i saw Inuyasha and Kagome holding hands.

Inuyasha: bye Sesshomaru! I'm gonna walk Kagome home.

Inuyasha smiled. Why does he get his happiness? Everything always just came to him. Tessaiga. Kagome. Friends. I shook my head trying to clear of those thoughts. I was going to see Kasumi. She wouldn't want to see me like this.

I saw her house up ahead. I breathed in deeply trying to calm myself down. I smelled… blood. Kasumi's blood. I ran to her house and opened the door. No one was there. I followed her scent to a door the lead to the basement. I slowly opened the door afraid of what i was going to see. And what i saw disgusted me.

Kasumi was lying on the floor. She only had her underwear on. I could see deep gashes on her back. Her feet were burned. Her body was bruised and had many scars. Her smooth neck now had red marks and a long red line across it.

Kasumi: Sesshomaru?

**Kasumi P.O.V. EARLIER THAT DAY**

Pain. It was everywhere. He had me strip down to my underwear. He wanted to humiliate me.

He groped me. Whipped me. Strangled me. Tazered me. Burned me. He wanted to dominate me… and he succeeded. I would never see Sesshomaru again. Kagome. Inuyasha. Sango. Miroku. The smile i held for a short time was gone. Tainted with his evil. I would become the black girl again. This time not because i am depressed but for my friends. So no one would be hurt by Iwao.

A/N: that is Kasumi's uncle. His name means stone man.

I didn't want anything to happen to them. This was all i could do to protect them.

Iwao whipped me again. I yelled out in pain. Blood. More blood. When Iwao was done he put bleach and a towel beside me.

Iwao: look at the mess you've made! Clean it up.

I cried. I curled up into a ball and cried. I cried this time not because of fear but because i wished to see my friends.

The door opened. I looked up and i saw silver hair.

Me: Sesshomaru?

He ran towards me. He was holding his nose from all the blood.

Sesshomaru: it's going to be all right Kasumi.

I smiled weakly.

Me: it's all right. I got to see you before i leave…

I blacked out.

**A/N: did anyone notice that this was the first time Sesshomaru used a contraction? I'm pretty** **sure it is. Correct me if I'm wrong. He might have used one inside his head but not out loud…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: i don't own Inuyasha except for Kasumi and the plot.**

**Sesshomaru P.O.V.**

I am sitting in her hospital room. The chair next to Kasumi's bed. I have not left the hospital in three days.

**FLASHBACK**

Kasumi: it's all right. I got to see you before i leave…

She then blacked out. I picked her up and carried her out of the house.

I ran. I ran towards the hospital as fast as i could. The fastest i have ever run. It is strange how you will go to extreme lengths to protect those you are important to you.

When i came into the hospital i was shouting for help. I have never shouted before…especially for help. People came and took her from my arms. I almost protested at the thought of her leaving me. I gingerly let her go but i followed her into the room. I took one step inside only to have the doctors shun me out again.

_Beast: stay with her. Stay with mate!_

Me: we can't barge in. And i have not marked her as mine.

_Beast: i do not like staying away from her. Why have not marked her as ours?_

Me: i have not asked her to be mine.

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

I tap my foot waiting for her to wake up. The doctors say she is just about healed on the outside but it might be that she does not want to wake up yet or there is something that is keeping her from getting up.

I grab her hand. My thumb unconsciously starts rubbing on the back of her hand.

Maybe . . . because she is afraid to wake up? Was Kasumi afraid? She did not seem like the type. She is strong.

Me: Kasumi why will you not wake up?

She stirred. Did she hear me?

Me: Kasumi?

She groaned.

Me: Kasumi wake up!

Kasumi: Sesshomaru?

Me: yes

Kasumi: where am i? I thought i was dead…

Me: you are in the hospital.

Kasumi: did you save me?

I nod not wanting to recall the memory of her beat up body.

Kasumi's brown eyes start watering. She grabs my shirt and pulls it up to her face. I am surprised. This is the first time i have seen her cry. It made me sad to see her in pain.

Me: who did this to you?

Kasumi: my uncle Iwao.

Me: you have an uncle?

Kasumi pulls her face out of my shirt.

Kasumi: well i can't live alone. I'm too young.

Me: why has he not been here before?

Kasumi: he goes on business trips a lot so i don't see him often… when i do he beats me…

She whispered the last part as if she was afraid of how i was going to react.

Me: why did you not tell me this?

Kasumi: … i… didn't want to worry you… and…

Me: and?

Kasumi: i didn't want him to hurt you or Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku. Iwao told me that i would be alone for the rest of my life and if i ever did find someone who would accept someone as ugly as me he would kill them. He wants control over my life. And he has it… just like Naraku still affects me.

I stiffen after hearing that revolting half-breed's name.

Me: why were their bleach and a towel next to you?

Kasumi: Iwao wanted me to clean up my blood… it's alright now.

Hearing her say those words angered me. Alright? She was beaten almost beaten to death! Then she was required to clean up her own blood! She was in her underwear when I found her. I can am smart enough to figure out she was sexually assaulted.

_Beast: do not make mate upset by being angry!_

Now my beast is trying to calm me?

I take a deep breath inhaling her scent. Like fresh crisp mourning air… her scent contradicted her life. She was not free of her past and humanity has tortured her. Life has given her the worst of luck and an extra dose of misery. Mourning's are clean and they make people feel free and better about themselves. Mourning's are the start of a new day. When mortals try to fix their mistakes from yesterday.

Me: i will not let your uncle get away with this.

Kasumi smiled. I raise an eyebrow.

Kasumi: i was just picturing you beating up my uncle. It sounds nice.

We talked and talked until visiting hours were over. As i was leaving the doctor told me Kasumi could leave the hospital in two days. Good.

**A/N: a boring chapter sorry. Naraku is coming in the next chapter! When i finish writing this i am probably going to fix some of the chapters and add in stuff that i forgot…review and fav my story please!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: i do not own Inuyasha.**

**Kasumi P.O.V.**

My first day back at school… I'm really excited. Especially how Sesshomaru is going to have to carry my things since i am on crutches. My feet are still healing from the burns.

Me: uuugggghhhh

Sesshomaru raises an eyebrow. He's so good at expressing emotion.

Me: I'm just super excited to be back at school.

We continue to walk down the sidewalk to school. When we get there people star at us. Just what i need. I see Rin with Kikyo. So she joined their group? I hear them whisper to each other.

Rin: i hear that she owed some people some money so they beat her up.

Kikyo: really? I guess I'm not surprised she is really strange after all.

I shake my head back and forth. What idiots. Trying to start rumors about me.

**A/N: sorry Rin joined Kikyo and her lackeys… don't get the wrong idea though i love Rin!**

I was glad i shook my head. Sesshomaru looked like he was about to pounce on their throats. He took my signal of shaking my head as in saying no. It's so cute to see him threaten people who say bad things about me. Wonder if he'll really try to kill Iwao… probably. Not to self don't let Sesshomaru kill Iwao.

Iwao is a bad person and all but very few people really deserve to die. People like Hitler ya they deserve to die. Hitler hurt a lot of people. Iwao only hurt me. I'm not that important.

I open my locker and put my stuff away. I'm proud. I managed to put my stuff away without help!

When i try to take my things out it is a different story. I almost drop my binder on my face when taking it out of the top compartment. Sesshomaru catches it before it causes any damage.

Sesshomaru: try to be careful. I do not want any more damage on your beautiful face.

I blush. He smiles. I wish he wouldn't! He knows how i love it when he compliments me. It just gets me all flustered!

He carries my stuff all the way to Math class. The moment i get through the door i am attacked by Sango. She is really strong! Like really strong. Like i can't breathe strong.

Me: uhh Sango… breathing…

Sango: oh sorry!

She lets go.

Me: Thanks's after all breathing is important.

She giggles. Miroku comes up behind her.

Miroku: hello Kasumi! I see your wounds have not affected your beauty!

Sesshomaru growls while i laugh. I think if how i met Miroku.

**FLASHBACK LAST YEAR**

I was at my locker when i felt someone touch my ass. I don't even react.

Man: no slap? No pain? Nothing? Wow that's a first!

Me: …

Man: silent huh? What's your name?

I turn around surprised. He actually asked for my name? Doesn't he know i am the black girl?

Me: i am the black girl.

Man: ya and I am a monk. But what's your name?

I whisper: Kasumi

Man: I'm Miroku! The grand pervert of the school!

I stay emotionless. Do not open your heart to anyone. If you do they will break everything important to you.

Miroku: mind if i keep you company? You're the first girl not to slap me after i innocently touched them.

Innocent? Touching my ass is far from innocent. But he will leave me soon. As long as i ignore him. He will leave.

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

But he never left huh? He would sit next to me at lunch. We would talk or he would talk. I liked listening to him. He has a kind voice. It was the first voice i had heard in a long time that was not ridiculing me.

Miroku: Kasumi? What are you thinking of?

I snap out of my thoughts. Sango is waving her hand in front of my face.

Me. Ya ya I'm back to Earth.

Sango and Miroku smile. They would look cute together. Why don't some people realize that they were meant for each other? Wow… i must be a hypocrite. I realize now that i was meant for Sesshomaru. But i could never see it before.

Rin then walks in and sits next to Sesshomaru. (I am sitting in the back with Sango behind me and Miroku on her right. Sesshomaru on my right. Now Rin on his right)

Rin: hi

Sesshomaru: hn

I guess Rin can't take a hint and she takes his "hn" as a signal to keep talking. I know i have nothing to be jealous about. I know Sesshomaru doesn't like her but i just hate she way she looks at him!

Rin whispers something in his ear and Sesshomaru has shock sewn across his face. I ignore it. Well i try to. All these questions kept running through my head. Not just things about Rin.

What am i supposed to do now?

Do i really have to defeat Naraku?

Why does Naraku want me?

Why does Rin keep chasing after Sesshomaru?

Have i changed into a pure being?

Could i even defeat Naraku after i am fully healed?

Has Naraku gotten stronger since i last saw him?

And where do all these stupid questions come from?

**A/N: thank you for all who are still reading. I would especially like to thank AmyRoseAlice for** **being my first follower! I should have thanked her the minute she followed my story! Why didn't i think of this sooner? Well thank you! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: i don't own Inuyasha blah blah blah.**

**Kasumi P.O.V.**

Rin stared at Sesshomaru throughout the whole class. At the end she approached him. I know i shouldn't have but i listened in on their conversation.

Rin: so you know Kasumi is the black girl right?

Sesshomaru: yes

Rin looks slightly shocked.

Rin: then you know she is a loser. So why not hang out with me sometime?

Sesshomaru: never will i hang out with the likes of you. Kasumi is prettier and she doesn't pick on the weak. Unlike you. Leave me be.

Rin looks even more shocked. Guess she thought joining Kikyo would get her what she wanted. What an idiot!

Sesshomaru walks out of the class and sees me beside the door. He isn't surprised. Guess he knew i was there.

Sesshomaru: did you like what you heard?

I smile.

Me: ya you're not too shabby yourself. All handsome and brave.

He smiles. My heart skips a beat.

Me: well next class?

He nods and carries my stuff to class.

Everything was perfect.

Teacher: we have a student joining our class. He decided he like my style of teaching better than his so he asked to join us. Please welcome our new student!

A teen wearing ripped jeans and a black shirt walks in. The person who added all this weight to my life. The person who sent me notes. The person trying to win me over.

Naraku.

He was here. I looked over at Sesshomaru. He remained emotionless. Does he not realize who this is? I shake my head. Of course he does! Sesshomaru isn't stupid.

Naraku locks his eyes on mine and smiles. His red eyes showed me bloodshed. Loss. Pain. Things that he plans to do to me. He sits on my left.

Sesshomaru blinks repeatedly as if he couldn't believe Naraku was here.

Naraku: are you ready to be set free of that demon, Sesshomaru?

Me: it's you who i will be set free of.

Wow! I just talked back to Naraku!

Naraku scowls realizing he has lost some control over me.

Naraku: you gain a little bit of confidence and you think you can take me? Ha. You are greatly mistaken.

Me: i am over flowing with confidence.

Naraku smirks as if he was a little kid who was given a lollipop.

Naraku: friends can be a great thing huh? They won't last long though.

He was going to attack my friends!

Me: don't go anywhere near them. This is between you and me.

Naraku: oh no you see it was between you and me. You tried to escape me so you must be punished. How about i kill Sesshomaru first?

If i was a demon i would have growled.

Me: just leave them out of it!

Naraku just grinned.

At the end of class Sesshomaru picked up my stuff and we went to our lockers. On the way home we came to the fork in the road that split our houses. I begin to walk to my house but Sesshomaru stops me.

Sesshomaru: where are you going?

Me: eeerrrr home?

Sesshomaru: i must have forgotten to tell you. You are living with me now. You can't live with your uncle now.

It took me a few seconds to understand what he was saying . . . wait . . . live . . . with Sesshomaru?

Me: what about my stuff?

Sesshomaru: Oh while you were in the hospital i had it moved to my house.

Honestly that kinda creeped me out. But at the same time it was sweet. But strange. But cute. Damn! I can't make up my mind between the two!

Me: uummm okay.

I followed Sesshomaru. To. His. House! Sesshomaru's house. I have never been this excited about something before. Even when i was going to a Paramore concert. I really hope he can't hear my heartbeat right now. It is waaaaay to fast.

As if on cue i saw Sesshomaru's ear pick up. I am gonna hope he isn't listening to my heartbeat.

Sesshomaru: you do not need to worry i will not do anything indecent to you.

Me: what makes you think that?

Sesshomaru smiles: your heartbeat is extremely fast.

I sigh.

Me: maybe… I'm just… ummm worried about tomorrows test.

Sesshomaru smiles even bigger.

Sesshomaru: why can you not admit being nervous at the thought of going to your boyfriend's house?

Me: just accept me the way i am or leave it.

Sesshomaru stops and kisses me. Short and sweet. Leaving me wanting for more.

Me: I'll take that as "i love you"

Sesshomaru: yes.

We finally reach his house and wow! That house is huge! It wasn't a mansion but it was bigger than the average house. It was a pale green with white trim. (The house is in the middle of the woods. They walked a really long way.)

Sesshomaru: Kasumi… stop gaping.

I close my mouth. I was gaping?

I follow him inside and he leads me upstairs. He opened the door to a room. The room was empty except for a small futon in the corner. The walls where white and boring.

Sesshomaru: this will be your room. You can design it anyway you want.

I smiled. I get to design my dream room!

Me: where's my stuff?

Sesshomaru: it is in my room for now.

Me: am i sleeping there?

I wink comically. Now he is the one smiling. He presses his mouth onto mine. The kiss is passionate. It feeds the hunger i felt earlier. But only for a short time. I know it will come back. I will always want more from him.

We break.

Me: so where is your room?

Sesshomaru grabs my hand and pulls me into the room next door.

Sesshomaru: here.

Sesshomaru is someone who doesn't express his feelings all the time. I had expected his room to be white. It was silver. I don't know how paint could be silver but it was. Although the furniture was white it was pretty. His bed was king sized and was placed in the corner of the room. The sheets were also silver. On the other side of the room was a desk. The desk had papers skew across it. Guess Sesshomaru isn't as neat as he acts. The whole wall had a book shelves going across. And every inch of the shelf was covered with books. The books varied from "how to draw" to sophisticated things like "how to perform heart surgery". The floor was a dull grey carpet.

**A/N: how did i do with Sesshomaru's room? Does it reflect his personality at all? I think it does. Or i hope it does. I can't wait to describe Kasumi's room! **

Me: wow… it's so… you.

Sesshomaru: i was the one who designed it so of course it reflects me.

Me: can i see Inuyasha's room?

Sesshomaru: ask him during dinner. I have no idea what he does in his room…

I laugh. I wonder what Inuyasha's room will be like. Probably a lot of weight lifts and such. I sigh. Boys… i don't think i will ever be able to completely understand them…

**A/N: this chapter is long enough! Alright i will post again next Thursday! Of Friday if i get lazy!** **I'm going to create some l problems in English class now that Naraku has arrived! Wow i used a lot of explanation points…**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: i do not own Inuyasha!**

**Sesshomaru P.O.V.**

Kasumi would not let me see her room. She wanted me to be surprised. But she let the despicable half-demon in! She told me he was helping her finish the room… but… this may sound childish but i want to see it too!

Me: Kasumi… when can i see you room?

Kasumi: tomorrow afternoon! We'll be done by then!

Really? I wonder what she did… i try to picture it but Kasumi is a very unpredictable person. I am always surprised by her. She is still on crutches and yet she is designing her room.

Kasumi and i are walking down the street to school. Inuyasha was walking his miko to school again. I preferred it this way. I get more time with Kasumi. Besides i hated that half-breeds presence.

Kasumi: when Naraku came into our class you didn't react. Why?

Me: i did not want to give him the satisfaction of my surprise at his appearance.

Kasumi: hm…

The rest of the walk was in silence as Kasumi traveled deep within her thoughts.

**ENGLISH CLASS**

Sango sat on the left of Kasumi while i sat on Kasumi's right. Kagome sat behind her. This left Naraku to sit in front of Kasumi. I did not like this. He was only a small foot away from Kasumi. I involuntarily made a small growl. Naraku chuckled. Did he hear that? He has good hearing.

At the end of class i watched Naraku carefully for any signs of trickery. He quietly gathered his things and left the room without a word. It was strange. I had expected him to try to make contact with Kasumi. Did he give up on trying to make her his? No. Absolutely not. I had never met Naraku but he would not give up so easily. He has something planned.

**Naraku P.O.V. Beginning of English class**

I walk into the room thinking of how i am going to scare Kasumi. I immediately look for her when i walk through the door.

Shit. She is surrounded by her friends. The only empty spot is the seat in front of her. I sit down. Well it is close enough …for now.

The whole hour i was thinking of Kasumi. When i first met her eyes sparkled like jewels. I liked that. It got me excited thinking of taking away everything that was her. When she broke up with me in an escape attempt i had her parents killed as a punishment. It was an easy thing to do. I just had to give drinks to an alcoholic and send him in the direction of where Kasumi's parents were filling up gas. I had not known that Kasumi was in the car. It made it even better. She got to see her parents die right in front of her! She never found out that was me who caused her all the pain.

I chuckled.

The demon behind me stiffened. Hmmm he seems like he truly loves her. I will kill him for trying to take what is rightfully mine.

**Kasumi P.O.V.**

Me: ready?

Sesshomaru nodded. I slowly opened the door to my newly furnished room.

The walls were an electric green. The furniture was black with tints of dark red. The bed was in the corner of the room. It had a small shelf above it with my favorite books. Across the bed was desk. It had a small laptop placed on it. Next to the desk was a bureau (five drawers). On top of the bureau were a wooden jewelry box, and a vase of black and white roses (vase is a marbled look of blue and green). In another corner was a small swing. The carpet is a pale grey. The ceiling is my favorite part. It had quotes and motivational things scrawled across it. Things like "you are perfect" or "a flame burns brightest in the dark"

I walked inside and cranked jewelry box. It played the love song that all jewelry boxes have.

Me: do you like?

Sesshomaru: it is amazing

I nod my head.

I turn the lights off.

Me: look at the ceiling.

The ceiling glowed. It had the constellations. Stars shining in my room. I wish to shine just a star one day.

I say this to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: you are perfect the way you are. You are already shining.

Me: thanks but there are still some things i want to work on.

**A/N: i want Kasumi's room! I plan on having it when i am older.**

The next day was… boring. It was stupid. Sesshomaru refused to leave my side. I think he is afraid of the thought of Naraku trying to talk to me. I am afraid too. Anything that Naraku tries to say will be something to trap me. Something to break me. He wants me at his side. He wants me broken.

I as i was walking home my spidey senses started tingling. I look up from my feet and i see an old man being beat up by some teenagers. I quickly run over with Sesshomaru following.

The teenagers were Kikyo and her bitches with Naraku and his gang. Rin was standing in the back as if she was ashamed of what they were doing.

Kikyo: Hey Naraku! Kasumi's here!

Naraku turned away from the old man.

Naraku: Kasumi! You made it. Just in time too. Now you can see me destroy this old man.

Naraku turned and pulled out a small knife. I watched the old man cringe in fear. Naraku raises the knife above his head…

**A/N: hahahahhahaha I leave you there! I will post again this Tuesday! What did you think of** **Kasumi's room? Does it suit her?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: i don't own Inuyasha.**

**Sesshomaru P.O.V.**

Naraku raised the knife over his head. I saw Kasumi step in and grab his wrist. Why couldn't i move? I was frozen. It was not instinct that held me and i am not afraid. I looked to the side and i saw a woman with white hair whispering a curse. I have heard of her. Tsubaki, the dark priestess.

I need to help Kasumi! I cannot move!

_Beast: move move move!_

I would if i could.

_Beast: try harder!_

Let me think on how to!

_Beast: … think faster!_

Why can't i think faster? Is this part of the curse?

_Beast: no_

Then what is it?

_Beast: …_

Oh… it is because i am under the stress of the thought of losing Kasumi…

This conversation happened in a few seconds. I looked at Kasumi again. She had gotten ahold of Naraku's knife and she was waving it around.

I sigh… she has no experience with weapons…

Kasumi: back off!

Kikyo approaches her.

Kikyo: hahaha you have no idea what you're doing! One against eleven!

Kasumi: hahaha you forget kikyo you and your gang can't fight without worrying about breaking a nail!

Kikyo approached her and raised her hand in the air. I closed my eyes not wanting to see kikyo hitting kasumi. I am so helpless! But i never hear it. I slowly open my eyes.

**Kasumi P.O.V.**

Kikyo walked over to me with her hand raised. She looked sweaty and red in the face. Man… she looks stupid. I stand still waiting for the blow. I closed my eyes. I didn't want to but i did. I wanted to keep them open to show courage… but i didn't have that. The darkness i saw behind my eyelids lit up with light. I tired to open my eyes to see what was happening. They were stuck. It felt like my eyes were glued shut.

Then Midoriko appears. She walks up to me and_ she_ slaps me.

Midoriko: i am ashamed you are my reincarnation! Do not stand there and wait to be hit! Block it and counter attack like a true warrior!

Me: but i'm not strong enough…

Midoriko: let me show you how.

Me: wait what?

Midoriko: i am going to take over your body and show you how to fight.

Midoriko disappeared and a television appeared before me. The tv switched on. I was watching myself fight. The sound of Midoriko came from the tv, like a narrator.

Midoriko: naraku is surprised. I can take advantage of that. Use anything to your benefit.

**A/N: kikyo and her gang ran away. Naraku is now fighting kasumi. Sorry for any confusion. Also kasumi has dropped the knife and Naraku picked it up.**

Naraku backs away and says: kasumi if you kill me your precious demon will be cursed to death!

He points to Sesshomaru and then at Tsubaki. Give up or he dies.

Midoriko: do not make deals with the enemy.

I start yelling at the tv.

Me: fuck no! I can't let them kill Sesshomaru! I love him!

Midoriko: i am sorry kasumi. We have to kill Naraku!

Me: no! _I have_

to kill Naraku. By myself. Not you controlling my body!

Midoriko is silent.

Naraku charges at my body. I stand still and let him hit me. He stabs me in the stomach.

Me: midoriko! Why didn't you dodge that?!

Midorkio: you wish to save that demon do you not?

Me: yes but…

Midoriko: chose! Live and kill Naraku or die for the one you love!

I want to live but i don't want sesshomaru to die… alright… sesshomaru's life is worth 15 times more than me. I will die.

Me: i chose death.

Midoriko: goodbye kasumi. I will let you have your body back now. You can say goodbye to your demon.

Wind whips around my body and i close my eyes. When i open them i can move my body on my own.

Me: goodbye sesshomaru… i love you…

I fall to my knees. My hands are over my wound. Tears fall from my eyes.

**A/N: i'm sorry! I'm sorry! I said i would post on thursday but i got lazy and i decided to do it on friday! But when i got home from school my parents took me to this other house we have** **and it doesn't have a computer! I AM SO SORRY! I even have an alarm on my iPod to remind me to post my chapter up but i still forgot… **


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: i don't own Inuyasha but i do own Kasumi! You can never take her from meeeeeee!**

**Sesshomaru P.O.V.**

Kasumi: goodbye Sesshomaru… i love you…

No! I want to tell her "i love you too" but i cannot. My lips do not move to my will. I begin fighting against the curse.

Tsubaki: it is impossible. No one can break my curses.

I will break this curse! I need to save Kasumi. This is all i can do! I cannot fail!

Me: ka…su…mi…

Tsubaki: wh-how did you speak? You are under my control! You cannot speak unless i let you!

I smirk. While she was surprised she lost some of her grip on me.

I slowly move my fingers.

Tsubaki: stop! Stop it!

I turn towards her and my claws slice off her arm. She collapses.

Now my only focus is Kasumi. I look at her.

She is curled up in a ball and Naraku is standing over her. She has stab wounds all over her body.

Me: Naraku! Leave her alone!

Naraku turns.

Naraku: oh! So you escaped from Tsubaki's curse? What a useless miko…

I advance. He must move away from Kasumi. I do not want him here.

Naraku: well i guess our little game is over for now… goodbye Sesshomaru…

With that Naraku disappears in his miasma. I growl the whole time.

I kneel next to Kasumi.

Kasumi: I'm not dead?

Me: why is that always your first thought?

**A/N: Sesshomaru is referring to when Kasumi woke up in the hospital. Kasumi said "i thought i was dead…" **

Kasumi giggles. It reminds me of wind chimes in the summer.

Kasumi: what about the old man.

She does her best to turn towards the old man. I help her as best i can. Kasumi gasps. She begins shaking. I pull her head onto my lap.

Old man: Kasumi? Why aren't you nice enough to save me!

I look at the man. He has cold blue eyes. His eyes sparkled with hatred. He was smiling. Who was this man?

I look back at Kasumi. She is grasping onto my shirt like she is drowning. Her breathing is heavy and fast. Is this man…?

Me: Kasumi… is this your uncle?

She continues to shake. It must be her uncle. No one has made Kasumi this scared before. I turn towards the old man.

Me: leave Kasumi alone.

The old man smile widens.

Old man: i remember you! You were kissing Kasumi before she came inside! I beat her extra hard for that.

I growl and he laughs.

Man: so you love her? Love is useless. It only brings you pain. Someone will always end up betraying the other.

He laughs harder. It was taunting me. Trying to get me to attack. I raise my hand and crack my knuckles.

Man: oh! You're going to kill me? Don't you have to make it a whole year without killing someone?

Me: Kasumi is more important. She is afraid and you are the one causing her pain. I will kill you!

Man: alright i will make this interesting! If i win you will hand Kasumi over and never have contact with her again!

Me: and if i win?

Man: i will tell you a secret and Kasumi is yours!

A secret?

Me: how will the secret benefit me?

Man: you will learn some of Naraku's past! Oh you will also learn Naraku's hiding place! If you can figure it out!

Me: i am getting tired of hearing your voice!

I charge with my nails glowing with their poison.

Man: hahaha trying to catch me off guard? I thought you were of higher standards.

It is true. I usually do not use sneak attacks. It makes me seem like a lower being forced to use trickery. But this time is different. I want to get this over quickly and i want to show that old man that he is a fool for even thinking he can beat me!

The old man takes out his sword (he had a sheath behind his back). The sword glows with an evil black light. If only i had my Bakusaiga!

Man: my sword was made out a demon that was known for its lightning prowess!

He points the sword at me and it shoots a bolt of black lightning. Shit! I dodge the lightning bolt but a second later i would have died. I start running towards the old man once again. He swings his sword in a slow attempt to hit me. I jump it and land behind him. I raise my claws to strike him down.

Man: kill me now and you will never hear my secret!

Damn it! He's right and he knows it.

**A/N: i wrote this chapter in my dentist's waiting room. I was late for my appointment and i sat in that tiny room for an hour! I am not exaggerating! I timed it! Sorry that i left you there i just want to show the fight scene in another chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: blah blah blah i don't own Inuyasha**

**A/N: sorry i didn't post earlier. I was having trouble with this chapter, especially the fighting** **scene. I also had a lot of tests to study for. I basically had a major writers block.**

**Sesshomaru P.O.V. **

The man turns around and tries to slice me down again. I take a step back. If only i had my sword! He charges at me i dodge again. While his back it turned i rush to take hold of the opportunity to strike. It was as if the man had an eye in the back of his head. He blocked my claws with his sword. I cannot believe this man was human! It takes time to master these moves. Indeed this silly human was keeping up with me. He was graceful but still attacked as hard as a lion.

Me: are you human?

Man: hahaha Sesshomaru… of course i am! Just because i am better than you does not mean i cannot be human!

Me: a human stronger than me? Ha! Do not make me laugh i am the strongest demon alive!

The man smiled. He swung his sword at me and i jumped behind him again. Whereas last time the man was fearful this time i could sense joy. He should not be joyful for i will win this battle! I raise my claws to strike his back… but he was faster. I didn't even see it coming. He had pulled out a dagger and had stabbed my left thigh. It hurt but i did not show the pain. That would be weakness. I jumped back and pulled the dagger out. At least i have a small weapon now. It will give me a bit more reach. This time he charges at me.

Perfect. I jump over his head and he swings his sword at me. While i am over head i throw the dagger at him. It hits its mark. Iwao falls to the ground. The dagger is sticking out of his stomach.

Me: i won.

Iwao: yes... The secret... Is where... Naraku is hiding... Find him where... Kasumi's parents died... Secret base sort of thing...

With that the old man closed his eyes. His life was pointless. At least i know where to find Naraku.

I look over to Kasumi… she's gone!

**Kasumi P.O.V.**

I hear wind whipping around me. I hear a woman talking to herself.

Woman: that dam Naraku! Making me pick up this stupid miko! Why does he even want her so bad! If only I hadn't pledged my allegiance to him years back.

That was the last thing I hear before I black out.

…

I hear someone ruffling through the room. I try to open my eyelids but they are too heavy. My throat is dry. I need water... I tried to move my hands. The person in the room stopped moving and walked over. I hear a slimy voice.

Naraku: Kasumi! I see you have joined me!

Now I don't want to open my eyes…

Naraku snaps his fingers and I hear the door open.

Woman: you called?

Naraku: Kagura... Please stay with our guest. I have to... run some errands.

Kagura: as you say...

I hear Naraku leave and Kagura sit beside me. It is silent. Kagura doesn't try to make a conversation. Why should she? She is on Naraku's side right? I wish i could find something to do...Suddenly Kagura talks.

Kagura: what are you?

I think she was talking to herself but i decided to answer.

Me: my name is Kasumi. If you couldn't figure it out i am a human.

Kagura scoffs.

Kagura: you're very rude for one thing… why does Naraku want you?

Why does Naraku want me? I clearly hate him and he has already destroyed my life.

Me: do you think i am strong?

Kagura: do not get over confident child. I could easily defeat you without my wind prowess.

Talk about being over confident...

Me: so you use wind?

Kagura stayed silent. I guess one of the rules is "do not talk to the prisoner". How stupid... And i am super bored! What felt like hours later i heard another person walk in. They snapped their fingers and i felt a weight being lifted off my shoulders. I open my eyes and i see Naraku smiling.

Naraku: your great demon just killed your uncle.

I stay silent and expressionless. Why would Naraku tell me this? At least i know Sesshomaru is safe...

Naraku: i plan to kill your demon and make you mine.

Me: as if! Sesshomaru is extremely powerful and i would never agree to join you!

I heard an alarm sound off. Naraku smiled.

Naraku: he is here.

**A/N: i want to thank Handimandee for favoriting my story! Thankyouthankyouthankyou! Also sorry for the shity chapter i wanted to post it ASAP. I felt bad but then i post a crapy** **chapter. :'( **


End file.
